Point of NO RETURN!
by BenAngela
Summary: Ben finally plucks up the courage to propose to Angela, when he discovers an evil vampire named Xavier has acquired a taste for Ben's blood... and his connection with Xavier soon causes trouble for his family, friends and Angela. AU Breaking Dawn,UPDATED!
1. Double Date

Chapter one

"Do you like my shoes?" asked Angela Weber to Ben Cheney. He was driving his flashy lime green Dodge Neon along the main street in Forks.

"I do" he replied, dark blue eyes glinting mysteriously "they're really nice"

"Hm" Angela replied, twirling a bracelet around her wrist nervously. She and Ben had been to twenty action films in the movies since they started dating, but still she felt nervous around him, and her heart pounded in her chest. Ben was her height, with unruly, curly blonde hair and dark blue-almost-black eyes.

Ben pulled into Bella's driveway, and sat anxiously in the car while Angela went to meet her friend. He didn't really like the Cullens, he found they were so… intimidating, but Angela didn't seem to have a problem. He'd do anything for Angela, and she really wanted to double date with Bella and Edward so much. But now he doubted his decision.

He saw the door of Bella's house open, and Angela appeared, waving at him with a soft smile on her face. She also looked a little flustered as she ran over to the car. Ben wound the window down.

"They'll be out in a minute. Bella fell down the stairs… again"

Ben was alarmed. "She only sprained her arm this time, Edward is bandaging it"

Half an hour later, Ben was rushing along the highway in time to see the latest action film, _Escape to Danger_. They all sat in the theatre that was strangely empty. One man sat right at the back, shrouded in darkness. Ben attempted to concentrate on the movie; a really good fight sequence was coming up, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the man was staring at him. He was a tall man, with shoulder length, midnight black hair and piercing eyes as black as night, only he had red around them. Near him, Edward and Bella were looking very frantic, whispering to the other. He caught Bella saying the word, "singer".

"Ben…" whispered Edward, leaning across Bella, "maybe we should leave… now"

Ben was confused. Why should he leave in the middle of such a great movie? Sure, he'd seen it three times before (illegally, on the internet) but he really loved this part…

"No" protested Ben, stubbornly, "why?"

Edward looked like he didn't know what to say. Ben thought he was being very rude, after all, surely even if he was bored, he should hold his tongue and enjoy the company of his friends?

Bella interjected, "Angela isn't feeling well, are you, Ang?" she nudged Angela, who stammered, "yeah… I guess… I do feel a little under the weather…" Bella and Edward stared at him meaningfully for a few seconds before he grudgingly agreed. Reluctantly, he followed the other three out of the theatre, sneaking a glance back at the strange man, who was gone.

"Where's Edward?" Ben asked as they walked out of the cinema.

"He just had to make a phone call" replied Bella, peering around nervously. When Edward returned, Ben and Angela started to debate whether they should go to dinner. Edward just muttered "Lost him" but Ben couldn't ignore his instincts, Edward was hiding something.

Ben ended up deciding to go to a Russian restaurant, _Dasvadanya_, across the road from the cinema. They sat at a table for four.

"So, what did you think of the movie, Ang?"

"Yeah, it was good…"

"Good? Brilliant, you mean!" exclaimed Ben, face lighting up in excitement, "you just didn't get the full experience. We should go watch it again!"

"When?" asked Bella, one eyebrow raised.

"Now?" Bella, Angela and Edward groaned.

"What about a romance or comedy next time, Ben?" suggested Angela. Ben rolled his eyes, and said, "If you want"

Bella and Angela started to discuss wedding plans, while Edward stared expectantly at the window as a yellow Porsche pulled up outside. Edward sighed in relief. _At least Ben will be safe now_ he thought to himself.

Edward, relaxing his tense stance, placed a cool hand on Bella's. She looked up at him and smiled. They would be married in two days*. Angela looked and Ben, who was still a bit sulky about not being able to watch the movie again,. Angela and Ben's eyes connected, and all his sulkiness dissolved in an instant.

"Let's have a picnic next week" decided Ben, whispering in Angela's ear. She smiled, blushing, "yeah, that would be nice. With Bella and Edward?"

Ben shook his head, "Nah, just us"

Xavier Ivanov paced through his fancy Seattle apartment. It was now dawn, and even though he had feasted on a few humans back in forks, his thirst had not subsided. The blonde human had appealed to him like no one else had, and the burn in his throat flared even at the memory of Ben Cheney's scent.

Yet he had been guarded by another vampire. He had heard of this "vegetarian" clan. The Cullens were the largest clan after the Volturi. Xavier shuddered at the thought of not being able to drink human blood. One of the Cullens, the one guarding his signer, was even going to marry a human. The brunette one, who smelled of freesia… Xavier thought he'd like to try her blood, too, but knew it was impossible. But Ben's blood had smelled so much better… and he had to drink it. Soon, it would be the Cullen wedding, and there he would devour Ben.

Ben and Angela arrived at the reception and went to see Austin and Eric. Ben on the guitar, Angela singing, Austin on drums and Eric on bass, had put together a band and Bella's wedding was their first real gig. Angela was still in her bridesmaid dress, and even though Bella looked beautiful, Ben had been unable to take his eyes off Angela the whole time.

"I wonder where Jessica and Mike are" Austin commented. Everyone shrugged, but something wasn't right.

After a while, Angela began to get worried.

"We need the piano for the second song. I think I'll go and call Jess"

Angela picked up her phone and dialed the number.

""_Hi… you've reached Jess's phone! I'm not here right now… so, like, leave a message!"_

Angela, flustered, hung up.

"Where is she?" asked Austin, adjusting the drum set.

"I don't know, but this isn't like them. Jess is usually here first, ordering us around" said Austin, doing a crude imitation of Jessica being bossy.

"I wonder…" started Ben, eyebrows knitting together.

Angela didn't want to worry Bella, especially since she looked so happy today. They asked Edward to play the piano part, and the band was momentarily distracted from their worries by the beauty of the music. However, when the song finished, Angela's heart rate picked up from staring too long at Ben's face and she went outside to get some air.

Ben saw Angela leave, and made to follow her. Austin put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, can you help me pack up the drums? They're gonna put the cake here, so we have to be quick" Ben nodded his head and went to help him. The drums were on slight platform, and before stepping up, Ben looked back at the door to see Angela standing in the doorway, hair illuminated in the golden afternoon sunlight. Momentarily distracted, Ben didn't notice that the big drum had come he turned around, it fell of the stage, clambering with immense speed and power towards Ben's head. Suddenly, Edward's cold arms grabbed him and pushed him to the side.

"Ouch!" Ben exclaimed as he thudded to the floor. He looked around to see the shocked faces of Bella, Austin, Eric and… Angela.

"Oh Ben, Oh Ben, Oh Ben!" she crooned, pushing his hair out of his face, "are you okay?"

"Yes…" he mumbled. Over Angela's shoulder he could see a tall, dark haired man, torn between staring longingly at Ben and glaring at Edward, so he had a strange expression of hunger and hate on his face. Something about the man's physique reminded Ben of someone, but in his dazed and disorientated state he couldn't put a finger on it. Edward glared back at the man, and Ben wondered what was wrong with them both.

He only had a second to concentrate on this thought, as suddenly he was being whisked away by Jasper, as Alice, Edward and Emmett were in front of him, guarding him and glaring at the intruder. This all happened in a second, and before Ben knew, he was being pushed away from the crowd and upstairs.

"What's going on?" Ben very nearly shouted, disturbing his usually peaceful temperament. A second later, a wave of tranquility washed over him and he was unable to feel the anger he felt at being away from his beloved Angela.

"Uh… I just wanted to show you my book collection, Edward says you're quite a fan" Jasper said, as he led Ben into his office. Ben was amazed at the sight before him: row after row of his favourite comic books, and he and Jasper began a conversation about their favourite characters.

Ben thought it was very strange that he was cruising through these comics while Edward and Bella's wedding party ensued, but he ignored his sneaking feeling of suspicion bravely. Ben decided that out of the Cullens, he liked Jasper the best. They had a lot in common and he seemed like a really nice guy. Often, however, Ben felt Jasper looked sad and out of place, as if there was something missing from his life.

When Ben returned downstairs with Jasper, he was confronted with a scene of destruction, as several broken chairs and a mutilated drum kit blocked his path. The guests were gathered outside, and it didn't take Ben long to find Angela through the sea of faces.

"Ang, are you okay? What happened?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine. It was just some crazy weirdo. He must've escaped from that loony asylum in Seattle. It was really scary. But we're safe now, and together. I love you, Ben"

"I love you too" he replied as they both kissed passionately, "Angela, will you go on that picnic I promised tomorrow? There's something I need to tell you"

"Of course"

The pair congratulated Edward and Bella and strolled off to the Dodge Neon, holding hands.

End chapter.


	2. Xavier Ivanov

Chapter Two

The next day, Ben packed a picnic basket and drove off to meet Angela at her house. He met her at the door with a kiss and a huge bouquet of roses. Angela's face flushed and Ben thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Angela gazed back into Ben's beautiful blue eyes, and checked quickly in her bag to make sure the small folded notepaper that she wrote on as a surprise for Ben was still there. They smiled at each other as Ben opened the Dodge Neon's door for Angela.

"So where are you taking me?" asked Angela suspiciously.

"Just a park I thought would be nice for a picnic. It's a beautiful day, but not as beautiful as you" Ben tried to wink in an appealing way, but Angela only snorted to hold back her laughter.

"Oh, Ben! You're so funny!"

Ben lay on the picnic rug, basking in the rare sunlight and trying to gain the confidence to complete the challenging task before him. After a delicious lunch thoughtfully prepared by Ben, and the love of her life with her, Angela couldn't have been happier. Then Ben pulled out a squashed chocolate cake with messy pink and green icing and little candy hearts sprinkled over it. It took her a few minutes of silence to actually figure out what the writing said.

MARRY ME ANGELA

"Oh!" Angela whispered.

"Angela, I've loved you ever since I met you, and I want to continue loving you for the rest of my life, through every action film, and every musical" (for Angela loved musicals)

"Angela Christine Weber, will you marry me?"

"Oh Ben!" exclaimed Angela, her face red and lost for words.

"I love you, and I love your jokes, and your eyes, and your hair, and everything about you-" she cut off, suddenly realizing how stupid she sounded.

"I even love all your silly action movies!" finished Angela, breathlessly. Ben blinked. _Silly?_

"Of course I'll marry you!" Angela threw her arms around Ben as their mouths melted into a kiss.

"I wrote this for you, Ben" began Angela, a little unsteadily because of the flurry of emotions that overcame her, "**My Very Smart and Beautiful Ben!**

Ben is like a shimmering ocean blue;

His eyes are like sapphires glittering.

Every time he walks by he gives me flu,

When he walks by, my heart starts flittering.

He loves me as much as he loves comics,

His tuxedo makes him look very tall,

He moves with as much grace as action flicks,

He's there to catch me if I ever fall.

I dream of him taking us far away;

We'll zoom across roads in his dodge neon,

I think that we'll go on Valentine's Day;

Maybe somewhere exotic like Leon.

He's a very smart and beautiful Ben;

I will love you Ben, time and time again.

Ben was embarrassed to realize he had tears in his eyes. Angela reached over to kiss him, when she was quickly yanked to her feet as she and Ben sprinted down the trail, abandoning their perfect afternoon.

"Ben, what is it?" Angela frantically cried as they reached the car and zoomed away.

"That man, I saw him in the shadows. He's after us!"

Angela's face went white as she recalled the strange affair at Bella's reception.

"What'd he look like?" she asked Ben, who kept glancing at the rear view mirror.

Ben shrugged briskly, "I don't know… he was… tall… I think I recognize him from somewhere…"

At the same moment, Angela and Ben figured out his identity, "at the wedding!"

"His name was Xavier" continued Angela, "he's a friend or… relative of the Cullens"

Ben's eyebrows knitted together as he remembered something.

"No, that's not it. He was in the movie, too!"

Angela gasped, "the man at the back? How do you know that? It was so dark in there"

"I have a gut feeling. And his eyes…"

"He was the crazy one!" exclaimed Angela, on a roll, "the one who went berserk at the reception"

"He's been following us" muttered Ben, highly disturbed.

Angela thought for a moment. The man had pushed the drum on top of Ben, and she recalled the strange day at the movies when Edward and Bella wanted Ben to leave the movie theatre, because Xavier was there. And at the reception, Xavier didn't attack anyone, because the person he wanted was not there.

"No, Ben… I think he's been following _you"_

Suddenly Ben swerved, and almost hit into a tree.

"Oh no!" he yelled as he saw a dark figure advancing towards the Dodge Neon in the faint evening light.

"Ben! How can he run that fast?" exclaimed Angela in horror, hands covering her eyes to block out the impossible sight.

"I don't know, Ang, I really don't know…"

"What can we do?" Angela's grief-stricken face peered at Ben through her fingers as he swerved the car again, racing against time.

"There's only one thing I can do. I'm taking you home," Ben decided, his jaw set.

"What?!"

"If Xavier is after me, then I won't have you near me, Ang. I won't risk it. Then I'll go to the Cullens."

"But, Ben…"

"I love you, Angela," said Ben, momentarily taking his eyes off the road to kiss her.

"I love you too"

The evil man came steadily closer to the Dodge…

Ben and Angela were startled as a thick beam of sunlight broke through the clouds. Adjusting to the light, they squinted to the spot where Xavier had been, but he was gone.

"It's not over yet… there's something seriously strange about that man and I will find out!," Ben said as he pulled back onto the highway and headed for Angela's house.

"Oh Ben! Please be careful. That man is dangerous, and I can't lose you," Angela begged. They were at her house now, and Angela slowly climbed out of the Neon.

"Lock the doors and windows, and stay safe, please. I promise I'll be back soon". Ben prayed he could keep his promise.

"But what are you going to do?"

"Find answers," and with that he turned on the engine, waiting until Angela reluctantly went inside her house, and sped off to confront the Cullens.

Ben took a deep breath and began to speedily walk to the Cullen's front door. Something peculiar on the ground caught his eye, and he went to pick it up. It was a note.

_Ben,_

_I have your precious Angela, and if you ever want to see her again, alive, you will follow my instructions carefully._

_You will come to Seattle, there is a run-down hotel entitled: The Black Ribbon. Meet me there, in room 11, at midnight exactly, alone, and your Angela will be free._

_The clock is ticking, Ben._

_Sincerely,_

_Xavier Ivanov_

Ben was shocked and terrified. What did Xavier want with him? And where was Angela? He felt a wave of panic. Angela.

Angela woke in a small, dusty room. She was sitting on a very old, very uncomfortable wooden chair and her hands were bound together behind her. She looked towards the door. There was no possible way of escape.

Already, she missed Ben. Angela couldn't remember a thing, only that as she started to lock the door at her house, and all went black.

"Help!" she cried in her small voice, knowing that her attempts were futile. Barely any light was in the room, only a small ray from between the curtains.

"Help!!" Angela shouted, louder than before. What did Xavier want with her and Ben?

Suddenly, she heard the door slam open, and she quickly shut her eyes, afraid.

"Hello, Angela," said an accented, soft voice from the door. Angela couldn't figure out what accent he had, but she thought it was Russian.

"What do you want?" she managed.

"Don't try to be brave. You know what I want" he growled.

"I-I-I don't know"

"I want Ben. And I will have him. Look at me"

"Why do you want him?"

"Look at me and you'll find out"

Angela bit back her fear and uncovered her eyes. As the slit of light hit Xavier's skin, it seemed to reflect, like a diamond. His eyes were black, and black and red around the edges. At first glance, he was menacing, but all of a sudden his face changed.

"I love you, Angela"

Angela reared back, "WHAT?!"


	3. Something Terrible

Chapter three

Ben glanced at the clock on his dashboard. It was 9:15 and he was just reaching the edge of Seattle, where he was in search of the hotel. Fear washed over him, and he oly hoped that Xavier would keep his word and let Angela go. Ben pulled into the Black Ribbon hotel parking lot. The building was dilapidated and crime-stricken. Ben walked along the dirt filled and stained corridor. As he reached room 11, he felt his heart stop. "For Angela" he whispered to himself, before opening the door to save his love.

***

Angela was bundled into the back of Xavier's Mercedes. His sudden change of heart confused Angela more than the situation she and Ben had gotten into.

"Where are we going?," she protested, trying to bite the ropes off from around her wrists.

"Somewhere that you can be mine, and Ben will never know," Xavier was speeding, and going in the direction of the airport.

"Who… are you?," Angela whispered, leaning closer to the front of the car to see him more clearly.

Xavier turned to look at her with an expression of adoration, "One day I might tell you, love. But right now, we need to get away," he slammed his foot further on the accelerator.

Angela sat back down in the seat,

"But you're so fast… it's not possible. And what about your skin? Why do you want Ben?"

Xavier chuckled, "you ask too many questions. You'll find out in time"

He turned his eyes back to the road, "and as for… Ben…, "Xavier didn't look angry when he said Ben's name, but Angela observed he had an expression of hunger, and she didn't know why.

Xavier turned off the highway to the airport, and headed for the parking lot.

"You know you wont get away with this, I'll find a way to escape eventually," Angela yelled.

"I think you'll find I can protect you against escape. Besides, didn't you ever think you might… like it here with me?," Xavier's voice lit up with hope.

"Never," Angela whispered, but her voice quivered with fear. Xavier carried Angela across the empty airport runway while she screamed in protest. Strapping Angela into his private jet, Xavier set off for the coast of Rio, where he hoped that he and Angela could finally be alone. He hadn't forgotten Ben, and soon he would set his plan in action - to devour Ben and please Angela.

***

The door to room 11 slowly creaked open to where Jasper Whitlock had just finished forging a note from Xavier to Ben. The note claimed Ben needed to go to St. Petersburg, Russia, to save Angela. After sensing Ben's emotional trauma, he'd followed Ben here to save him from Xavier. He couldn't have Ben in danger, as they had become dear friends, and he couldn't see Ben hurt, either. Ben peeked through the door and jumped at the sight of him. His new friend, conspiring with Xavier.

***

"Hey! How could you, Jasper!" exclaimed Ben, storming into the room, only to find Jasper alone.

"Whoops!"

Jasper smiled halfheartedly.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Ben, suspiciously, remembering his earlier thoughts.

"I read the note at the door," explained Jasper, "and I took a short cut. I'm sorry, Ben, she's not here"

Ben frowned, tears prickling at the back of his eyes, but trying not to show it. He had to be brave to save Angela.

"I found this," Jasper said, as he pulled out the fake note.

"St. Petersburg… How?" Ben whispered after examining the note.

"I think you should go, Ben. It might be the only way to save Angela," Jasper said.

"I'll stay here and try to… figure out who this guy is"

Ben left the room, and went home to pack. Tomorrow he would find Angela, whatever it took.

***

Angela woke up, after falling asleep in Xavier's private LuthorCorp jet. She looked out the window, and was hit with a sudden wave of panic.

"Wait!" she cried, looking to Xavier, "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

Xavier ignored her as best he could.

"Take me back!" Angela yelled frantically, "Take me BACK!"

Xavier looked over his shoulder, and touched her cheek lightly, "don't worry, my love… we'll be safe together soon, away from Ben, and all of this…"

Angela was ashamed to feel tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Angela… I love you ," Angela was scared of Xavier, and the deep, dark patches under his eyes had become more and more apparent during their journey. Something in those eyes terrified Angela, they were mad, frustrated, hungry and searching for something.

"I love you, Angela. Much more than that Ben does… If you only knew…" he trailed off, "Do you love me?"

Angela couldn't help but pause. Xavier's behaviour was so erratic, and he was fearsome, but Angela pitied him. She nodded in answer to the question and Xavier's face lit up. Already, Angela was getting over her fear.

***

Jasper's phone was ringing. After spending the night tracking Xavier's scent, he had ended up at the airport, where the tracks disappeared. It was now lunchtime, and Jasper had just finished searching through Xavier's apartment, and had no clue where Xavier now was.

"Hello, Alice," Jasper said into the phone.

"Hi, Jasper. Ben just arrived in St. Petersburg, and I see him wandering the streets, alone, for days. At least he's safe…" Alice paused, "But after that his future disappears. I cant see Xavier and Angela, or Bella and Edward either."

"Hang on Alice, I have another call," said Jasper.

"Hello, Jasper" came Edward's voice from the phone, "I've been listening to Xavier's thoughts… and something… terrible has happened"

Jasper felt uneasy, for Ben's sake, "what?"

Edward's silence increased Xavier's uneasiness, "Well?"

"Well… Xavier has imprinted on Angela"

...

Jasper was both shocked and confused, "how? He isn't a werewolf, we both know that. What do you mean, Edward?"

Edward paused for a moment, "I don't know, Jasper… I think he's both werewolf _and_ vampire…"

_To be continued…_

**Review replies:**

**StaceyK**

_WOW! It's really good, that's all I'll say, otherwise I know I will be in trouble. Keep writing, can't wait to see the next chapter._

See you tommorow, so much to tell you. I actually thought that JR and AG were married. Thank gosh they aren't, because she is FAR too pretty for him :)

Stace :)

PS. Apparently they are really good friends, ie. they are going out. No fair!

**Reply:** Thanks, Stacey. And yes, definitely TRY not to criticize the fanfiction too much, Unfortunately, KT and I are not perfect vampires (!) but perfectly HUMAN :)

Thanks heaps for the review :) and hope you have a nice weekend


	4. Demon from Hell

Chapter four

Bella was lying on the beach, waiting for Edward to return. He had gone mainland to hunt and she was starting to get worried. The phones had died and all she could do was wait. The beach was beautiful and she surveyed her surroundings. Something made her stop, as she looked over at the tress, she could have sworn she had seen a pair of ruby eyes and sparkling skin, but the image was now gone, and Bella shook it away as she walked back inside to get a drink.

When Bella walked inside the house, she jumped when she saw Piangi, the electrician, standing on a ladder in the kitchen.

"Oh, Piangi!" she exclaimed, "I thought you had left!"

Piangi, who didn't speak much English, simply nodded. Bella moved to the fridge, opening its door and letting the icy cold air wash over her. She filled two glasses with water, giving one to Piangi.

"Thank you" he said, drinking the whole glass in one gulp.

"I go down to basement, yes?"

Bella nodded, "Thanks Piangi. I'm sorry about this. I have no idea why all the power shut off"

Something in the way Piangi stared at her stopped Bella's chatter.

"Piangi… Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, a slight smile to his lips, "nothing is wrong. I'll go and fix that… light." He walked down the stairs as Bella started chopping Piangi some fruit salad. She brought a slippery mango from the fridge and started to cut.

_Slice. Slice. Slice._

Bella started to wonder. Why was Edward taking so long? Why had Piangi been acting so strangely? Come to think of it, his English had improved quite _too_ much since he entered the house. And Piangi was only human; maybe it was wrong to suspect him of something.

_Slice. Slice. Slice._

Suddenly, Bella became aware of a familiar smell of rust and salt. Blood. With horror, Bella looked down to see both her hands covered in blood. She had not been chopping the mango, but her hand.

She leapt back from the bench, frantically searching around for a towel. Blood dripped to the floor in deep red splotches, and the room began to spin. She heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Piangi?" she asked, with a tremor in her voice. The man that came towards her was fat and stout like Piangi, but with all the spinning in the room she couldn't be sure, for as he leapt to her side, he was suddenly slimmer, and darker skinned. Before Bella could make sense of it all, all went black.

***

Angela lay, curled up on the cold, hard wooden floor that had become her prison. Her eyes were closed but she was not asleep, though she was dreaming. Dreaming of Ben, and what he was doing, whether he was thinking of her and if he was okay.

In St. Petersburg, Ben too was thinking of Angela, searching the streets for any sight of Xavier or Angela. Angela was obstructed from her reverie as the thick metal door screeched open, and Bella was shoved inside the room.

"No!" Bella cried as she attempted to push back the door. But it was too late; the door slammed closed and she turned around to see Angela there, staring at Bella in confusion and shock.

"Bella!" exclaimed Angela after a moment, throwing her arms around her friend. Bella was momentarily confused.

"Angela… how did you…?" then she remembered Xavier.

Angela looked down in shock at Bella's hand, eyes widening, "Bella! What happened? Did Xavier…?"

Bella instantly shook her head, "No, it wasn't Xavier. I, erm… well, I cut myself"

Angela took her words the wrong way.

"No, no… not like that. I was chopping a mango, and I cut my hand" Bella flinched as she moved it. Angela ripped part of her jacket and started to bandage it.

"Bella… what are we going to do?" asked Angela after a while of silence.

"I don't know, Angela… I don't know why he's doing this"

Angela's expression darkened, "He said… he said he loves me"

Bella's face was blank. It was a few seconds before she revived herself, "what?!"

Angela's face crumpled in tears, and Bella hugged her again.

_Should I tell her? _thought Bella. Edward had made it clear from the start that she wasn't to reveal the existence of vampires, but surely Angela's case was an exception?

"Angela…" Bella began unsurely, "I have something to tell you…"

***

Edward jumped from the boat onto the wave-stricken beach, eager to see Bella. After Jasper had raced with Alice to catch the first flight to Rio, Edward was prepared to face the wrath of Bella from his extended absence.

Edward went into the house, and even in the dark he could sense something was wrong. The strong scent of Bella's blood made him freeze. He raced into the kitchen, and saw a trail of her blood leading to the bedroom.

"Bella!" Edward cried out, clinging to the hope that she was sleeping in her room. On the bed, there was a note.

With increasing terror, Edward picked it up and his eyes scanned the page.

_Dear Edward,_

_As punishment for keeping Ben from me, I am now keeping Bella from you. You may find that next time you see her, that is, if there is a next time, she may be somewhat different to as you remembered._

_From __**X**_

_**P.S **__Should you attempt to rescue her, Bella will die a very long, painful death._

Edward crumpled the note in his hand and had disappeared in a millisecond. He had now only one hope: Jasper.

***

Ben slammed his fist on the car's steering wheel in exasperation. He had searched St Petersburg for five days and still no sign of Angela or that crazy, insane freak who had taken her. He hadn't even found the hotel Xavier and Angela were meant to be at.

"Hold on a minute…" mumbled Ben, peering over the strange looking Russian map he held.

"It's upside down!"

Ben couldn't believe his stupidity. He had been so worried he wasn't thinking clearly.

Ben stopped at a small café to order lunch and re-evaluate his plans. He pulled out the notes and stared at the signature. Xavier Ivanov. Suddenly an idea struck him. Ben searched the streets for a phone box, finally spotting a blue one at the end of the street. He raced to it and tugged on the handle. It wouldn't budge. He knocked loudly on the door. A man with greasy hair, brown eyes and a large brown coat emerged and looked Ben up and down with a frown on his face.

"Yes…?" he was British, judging by his accent.

"Can I please use that phone…?" he asked, pointing to the small phone box on the side of the larger one.

The strange man looked at it, and then back at Ben.

"Well, I would advise against it. It doesn't work. I don't think it's ever really worked…" the man trailed off, a hand on his chin.

Ben was confused, "what are you doing in there?" he asked, but judging by the man's expression, he just said, "never mind. Do you know where I can find a phone box?" The man pointed at the other end of the street, where Ben could spot a bright red one 20 metres down.

"Thanks, er…?"

The man replied, "I'm the Doctor"

"Thanks… Doctor" Ben sprinted away from the strange Doctor and grabbed the phone book and prayed Xavier was listed. An X Ivanov was currently residing in 38 Amriya Street, St Petersburg. Ben got back into his car and continued studying his map. Now all he would have to do was wait until Xavier returned to his home, and rescue Angela.

***

Xavier walked into the dank and dusty room he was keeping Bella and Angela in. His face lit up in a smile when he saw Angela.

"Come, Angela. We're going for a walk"

Angela's fingers clenched. Bella nodded, subtly reassuring her friend. Slowly, Angela got to her feet and walked out the door, as Xavier slammed it with a resounding boom that made Bella jump.

It took Angela a while to adjust to the bright light. The scenery was beautiful – it took Angela's breath away. She swept her eyes across the landscape. Lush green grass and vegetation spread as far as a huge grey wall that surrounded the premises like a prison.

Suddenly she became aware of Xavier's eyes on her. Angela turned quickly to catch his burning eyes scorch her soul. Immediately she was frightened. She stood in the sun and he in the shadows, They were two very different people… vampire. Angela shuddered. How could she ever learn to love such a beast?

"So… um… when do you think you'll be letting Bella and I go?"

Xavier's expression of intense love faltered, "Go? What do you mean, 'GO'?!" he grabbed Angela by the shoulders.

"As long as I love you... you will never, 'go'!!"

Angela was hit with a sudden hatred and despair, "Xavier, you have to understand that I can't live here with you… not forever"

Xavier's eyes seemed to pity himself, as if he suddenly realized the enormity of his predicament.

"Is there anything I could do to make you stay?" the emotion in his voice made Angela look up.

"No," she whispered.

"I love you, Angela. I've never… experienced this before. I hope that Ben Cheney burns in hell!"

Angela's eyes flashed and she opened her mouth to protest. Suddenly, Xavier threw his stone arms around her, and forced his lips to hers. Angela recognized how different this felt to Ben, how forceful Xavier was. She tried to struggle, but, as Bella had said, vampires were much stronger than mere humans. _Blood boiled under her skin, burned in her lips. His breath came in a wild gasp. Xavier's hands knotted in her hair*_. It felt so wrong, but at the same time very hypnotic, as if she wanted to kiss him. But no, she didn't. Xavier finally released her and she leapt back.

"How dare you!" she screamed, "I hate you! I hate you! I don't care if you keep me here a thousand years, or if you torture me with a billion kisses! I will never, ever love you!"

Xavier stepped back, his entire body pulsing in rage. He begun to shake uncontrollably in his anger. Xavier struggled to calm himself, knowing what was about to happen, but the rage was too strong for him, and he began his transformation. All in a second, Xavier's clothes split, his body began to distort, his teeth grew sharper and his legs longer.

All that now remained was a shiny black wolf, howling at his new form.

Angela stood, frozen in shock and fear. Vampires were enough, but werewolves too? Bella hadn't mentioned such a thing. It was ridiculous, all around her, her world was changing into supernatural chaos. What was next? Witches? She longed for her normal life back with Ben and school. Xavier still stood howling at her. Angela stared at him. The large, noisy, ferocious monster who had taken away her freedom. Angela was distracted for a moment from her fear as Xavier's cry had just been answered.

There was another wolf in the area.

Xavier at first tried to ignore the ferocious howl as his huge beast form stepped towards Angela. How could Angela refuse me? Xavier was hurt by her rejection, but angry, too, as he pounded the grass with his paw and flew towards her, where Angela stood frozen in terror.

Xavier's black, shiny fur glinted red in the sunlight, which gave him the aura of a demon from hell.

Angela's last thoughts flew to Ben. She wished she could have said goodbye...

_To be continued..._

**NOTE: *sentence adapted from Twilight**


	5. Jacob Black is back

_Angela's last thoughts flew to Ben. She wished she could have said goodbye._

Suddenly Xavier's black form disappeared. Angela opened her eyes, thinking that he had gone, but then heard growling from behind her. A russet-brown wolf, almost as big as Xavier, had tumbled in a heap, attacking Xavier with its huge claws.

Frozen again in horror as Xavier's paw hit her to the ground, Angela felt pain in her side. Xavier started to whimper, and to Angela, all went black. The russet brown wolf backed off, panting only slightly. Its deep brown eyes stared Xavier down, as if daring him to attack. But Xavier only stared at Angela, limp on the ground, looking pale and lifeless.

Through the trees sped Edward and Jasper. The russet brown wolf growled menacingly at Edward, with a fierceness that was not present in the fight with Xavier.

It was pure hate.

***

Jacob Black sprinted across the tropical, flat landscape that was Rio de Janeiro. It had been almost a year since he had departed Forks, setting out to escape the aching hole in his heart. Yet he had found no refuge from his pain, no matter where he went. Jacob's troubles had led him throughout North America and with no results he had decided to head south. His thoughts soon drifted towards Bella, most likely a bloodsucker by now. He knew she had married the leech and they were vacationing somewhere, but nothing else. Jacob was soon aware of another presence crossing his mind. Thinking it was Seth, come to urge him home Jacob started growling.

Yet listening to the 'voice' Jacob soon discovered otherwise. This werewolf's head was filled with the most evil of plans and Jacob began to change direction and stop this thing.

Charging down Xavier, Jacob began the fight. Xavier and Jacob stared each other down, with intense concentration. Xavier lunged at Jacob, knocking him into a hard, stone like figure. Jacob's muzzle looked up, to see the only 'man' Jacob had ever hated; Edward Cullen.

***

Jacob growled once more at his nemesis. Edward glared back, "Jacob control yourself"

Jacob's growling grew louder.

_Is Bella still human? Or have you turned her into a filthy bloodsucker already?_

"Does it really matter, Jacob?"

_Of course it does!! I'll never see her again if- _

"If you really loved her, you wouldn't care if she were a vampire"

_Are you suggesting that you love her more than I do?_

"Well it's true, isn't it?"

Jacob quivered with anger, his fur bristling. Suddenly he lunged at Edward and thrashed his claws.

Jasper ran towards them. "Hey! Stop it, Jacob!"

Jacob snarled as he rammed his wolf head into Jasper when he tried to intervene. Edward slammed his fist into Jacob's jaw, making him rear back.

Suddenly, Jacob paused, looking over Edward's shoulder.

_Where's the werewolf? _He thought, speeding back into the trees and returning in his human form. He had a cut on his cheek from his eye to his chin and a large purple bruise on his arm, but was otherwise unharmed.

"You stupid bloodsuckers!" Jacob yelled, letting loose a string of curses. Jasper put his hands on his head in despair, feeling he had let Ben down.

"No" whispered Edward, scanning the distance.

"Now I'll never find Bella" he said pessimistically.

Jasper looked around too, "that's impossible. We should be able to see him… he can't have just… disappeared"

Jacob quivered, throwing a dark glance at Edward.

"It's all your fault!" he exclaimed, looking down on him.

"What on earth do you mean, dog? You attacked me!"

"You provoked me!" retaliated Jacob.

**~***~**

Ben lay, camped out on the cold, stone door step, waiting for Xavier to return. For 3 days, in the freezing Russian winter, he had awaited Angela and Xavier's return, and knowing this as his only lead, he had waited, moving only from his spot in emergencies.

His phone began to vibrate, soon after and Ben answered.

"Ben Cheney here"

"Ben, I've just received a new lead on Xavier's whereabouts, at the Russian Gypsy Plaza, he's apparently hiding Angela there." Jasper attempted to persuade using his most panicked voice.

"I'm on my way" Ben reassured before slamming his phone down and taking off.

**~***~**

Xavier pulled Angela and Bella into his black Mercedes, strapping them into the back seats and locking the doors.

"Xavier, you've got to let us go" started Bella.

"By doing this you're signing your death warrant."

Xavier ignored her expertly and Bella heaved a sigh.

"Bella, you can still escape" murmured Angela, leaning to whisper in her ear.

Bella shot a warning glance at her, "Shh! He can hear you!"

Angela's expression was very sad and without hope "He won't ever let me go."

Suddenly the car screeched to a halt. Xavier got out and slammed the door shut behind him. He stormed over to Bella's door and wrenched it open.

Bella's eyes widened in horror with the expectation of what was to come.

Angela tried to pull Bella back into the car, but Xavier was stronger.

Pushing Bella behind him, he said to Angela "I've had enough of waiting." Angela suddenly realized how dark and horrible Xavier's eyes were, "I'm sorry Angela, but I'm too thirsty. You can blame this on your Ben!" he spat, as he slammed the door in her face, and Angela could only watch in horror from the car as Xavier leant down to Bella's neck…


	6. Reunited at Last

Edward and Jacob stood fuming at each other, rejecting the waves of calm Jasper attempted to calm them with.

"Edward! Jacob!" Jasper yelled, "Your emotions are suffocating me! If you continue like this, I'll explode and we'll all end up dead. We'll never find Bella _or_ Angela. Is that what you want? Bella dead?"

Edward and Jacob cooled their emotions enough for Jasper to calm them.

"What do you suppose we do? I've lost the monster's scent, and his thoughts. He's going to kill Bella soon, Alice has seen it," Edward cried to Jasper, and Jacob stiffened.

"I need to get Ben back safely. I say we all fly to St. Petersburg and consider our options there"

"Let's hurry, then!" yelled Jacob in excitement, but anxious to see Bella human again.

All three raced to the airport. Edward was there first.

***

Xavier's razor sharp teeth cut into Bella's neck as she screamed in protest. Xavier relished the sweet taste of the blood. No thoughts ran through his head but the thought of how delicious Bella's blood tasted. But then, it would be nothing compared to Ben's.

The distraction of the memory of Ben's scent was enough to refocus on his surroundings. Angela pressed her face against the locked car's window in horror, her eyes pleading with Xavier to stop, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly, Xavier dropped Bella, horrified at what he had done. Not only had he betrayed Angela's trust again, but he had made her hate him even more. Xavier picked up Bella with ease, and she was contorting in pain. He put her in the back seat next to Angela.

"I'm sorry, Angela… There's no way I can reverse it…"

Angela had tears in her eyes, "so she'll be… a vampire? Or will she… be like you?"

Xavier thought for a moment, a strange expression passing across his face. If he could turn Angela, maybe she would be like him, love him, and somehow they could be together forever.

To Xavier, forever seemed like a long time indeed. To Angela, it seemed even longer. It seemed like forever since she had seen Ben's smiling face.

***

Jasper, Jacob and Edward arrived in St. Petersburg and walked out of the airport.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Jacob, "I can hear something!" Jacob listened to the solitary voice in his mind. Jacob was very surprised he could hear Xavier, because he was only supposed to hear the thoughts of his pack. _What did that mean?_

"_I'll leave Angela and her friend here… I can smell him… I need him right now… I can't stand it, I need to kill that Ben!!"_

"Oh no… we'd better hurry. Xavier has caught Ben's scent"

Edward glared at Jasper, "He's here in St. Petersburg? I thought you told Ben to get away!"

Jasper cursed under his breath, "Okay… calm down, everyone. Ill go and find Ben, and you both go and find Angela and Bella. I really hope Angela… and Bella of course, are alright…" Jasper looked very worried, but especially concerned about Angela's safety, "No fighting, you two"

Edward smiled in relief, "I know where they are. I can hear Angela's thoughts"

***

Bella and Angela were pushed into the St Petersburg home of Xavier's and into a cell fashioned of steel and Xavier left to follow Ben's scent.

Bella was still writhing from the torturous fire in her veins, but it was starting to fade.

Angela attempted to comfort her anguish. The room was dark and damp, but there were some candles in the corner that Angela lit, thinking about happier times, her mind recollecting Ben's proposal.

***

Ben paced outside the Gypsy plaza, waiting solemnly with an anxiousness that started to overcome him. His hands trembled as he clasped them tightly together behind his back. Suddenly, he felt a stone cold hand grab his arm and pull him around. Ben's heart skipped a beat.

It was Jasper.

"Come on, Ben… we haven't got much time"

Ben pulled his arm away, "did you find Ange?" he asked hopefully.

"No…" Jasper's voice was filled with anguish, "but Xavier will find _you_ soon if we don't get away. He's… on his way"

***

Edward and Jacob raced through the St. Petersburg streets as fast as they could without appearing inhuman. Having picked the address of Xavier's house out of Ben's thoughts, Edward searched for the familiar house, Jacob behind him.

Arriving soon after, Edward ploughed down the door and followed Angela's scent. Panic struck him as he realized Bella's scent was missing. Charging down the cell door, Edward saw the panicked face of Angela, as a pale, ruby eyed creature approached her.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, amazed at Bella's transformation.

Jacob, who had been preparing himself for the worst, entered the room. Adjusting to the candlelight, Jacob slowly realized what Bella had become. He stared at her with absolute hate and condemnation.

Bella returned his gaze with a fleeting look of delight and longing, but in a flash she recomposed herself and focused on Edward.

"Bella…?" Edward repeated, and Bella looked at Angela before restraining herself, "Edward, can you get me out of here, before…"

Edward was at Bella's side in an instant, and escorted her out of the room.

Seeing Edward and Bella, in each other's arms, was the last cut of Jacob's self control. First, Bella was a vampire. Now she could spend eternity with that leech, it was too much, and his freak-out pulled him into his wolf form, erupting into innocent Angela, gashing a deep cut in her leg.

The guilt of what had happened calmed him enough to phase back, and help Angela, as Bella and Edward left the room.

Angela cried out in pain. The blood seeped from her wound to the floor, and every movement felt like another scrape from Jacob's claws.

"I'm sorry… Angela! I really didn't mean… I'll go and get some bandages" gushed Jacob, not knowing what to do. Angela put her hand on Jacob's arm.

"It's alright, Jacob… let's go back to Forks. I only want to see Ben again. Is he okay?"

Jacob paused, listening for Xavier's voice. For some reason, it could not be heard.

"Yes… I think so" Angela could hear the hesitancy in his voice.

"Let's go then" Angela held out her arm to sling around Jacob's neck, and they left Xavier's house.

Jacob put Angela down as Edward examined her cut with his "medical skills". Jacob then went to talk with Bella. She was waiting outside, away from the blood, pondering her new existence.

Bella had thought this was what she wanted, but seeing Jacob again, she just couldn't bear to let him go.

"Jake…" Bella whispered as he walked over, a look of disgust on his face.

"I've missed you so much!" Bella moved to hug him, but he flinched from her icy touch.

"Don't touch me, bloodsucker!" Jacob yelled at her.

Bella shrank back, would-be tears forming in her brown eyes, "I… I won't" she resolved. Edward put a hand on her arm, "are you okay, Bella?"

She nodded slowly, reluctantly turning away from Jacob.

"It's just all so new to me and I could really use my best friend now," she turned back to Jake.

"Please, just come back…" she begged, "I'm really sorry… but it's not like I asked for any of this to happen. It's Xavier's fault"

Jacob realized he was still in love with Bella and he couldn't bear to leave her again, now that she was with him. Plus, Jacob thought, maybe she's changed her mind. _If only I could get her away from __**him**_**.** So the four of them went to find Jasper and Ben and return home.

As they started to walk out the gate, Bella put an ice-cold hand on Jacob's arm.

"Jake, can I please talk to you for a moment?"

Jake bit back his instant refusal when he saw Edward's pained face.

"Okay, Bella. Gladly" he added, much to Edward's discomfort.

Bella went back inside the house, Jacob following. Bella looked nervous as she clasped and unclasped her hands in front of her.

"Im really sorry, Jake-"

"It's too late for that!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself, letting his emotions be known, "I love you, Bella…" he trailed off, as he saw Bella's hopeful face, eyes shining with happiness. He took a step closer, his hands inching towards hers... almost touching…

All too suddenly, Jacob remembered.

"I loved you. But not anymore. You're one of them now" he turned around, not bearing to look at Bella's anguished and heartbroken expression. He stopped at the door.

"Do you still love… me?" he asked, not turning to face her.

"I already _do_ love you, Jake… Can't you see… I always have-"

"But not as much as him, huh? Its always been that way, hasn't it, Bells? You love him more… that filthy bloodsucker… I hate you!" he yelled passionately, "and I hate him, too!"

Jacob ran out of the room before Bella could say goodbye.

"If only you knew the truth…" she whispered.

She didn't know how long it would be before she saw him again.

***

Xavier arrived at the Gypsy Plaza, just in time to see Jasper dragging Ben away as fast as he could without arousing suspicion. The plaza was bustling with shoppers, as, Xavier soon realized, it was two weeks to Christmas. He would wait and strike on a Christmas Day Angela and Ben would never forget… With that, he left the Gypsy Plaza to perfect his plan!

Angela limped along, with Jacob supporting her weight, as they slowly made their way to the car. The sun was blinding, but in the distance she could make out someone's shape. Two people. A halo of golden hair caught Angela's attention as one of the figures started running towards her. Angela was consumed with the feeling of happiness as she ran to meet her beloved Ben, who she had not seen for such a long time.

Ben pulled Angela to him and they embraced in a loving and passionate kiss. Angela looked into Ben's deep blue glinting eyes, which were exactly as she remembered them.

"I missed you" she cried into his shoulder. Ben's eyes were teary, too.

"I'll never let you out of my sight again" vowed Ben, and he and Angela kissed again.

"Hem-Hem" Jasper coughed, irritated. Ben and Angela jumped at the sound, though they did not let go of each other. Their cheeks blushed a matching crimson red.

"Let's go home!" Angela said to Ben.

"Home… right" Ben was looking uncomfortable, and the red had not left his face as swiftly as it had Angela's.

"Um… I was thinking… Angela… willyoumoveinwithme?" Ben said all in a rush. Jasper stiffened. Angela caught every word, and despite their audience, she kissed him again.

"God… that's enough, you two" said an impatient Jasper, glaring at Ben when the two finally broke apart.

"Jasper!" started Ben, turning to Jasper with an angry look, "why didn't you tell me where Angela was?"

Jasper looked at Angela, and then at the ground.

"Well… I-"

"You knew all along, didn't you? I _knew _ you were on Ivanov's side! Theres always been something suspicious about you! I mean, c'mon… the _comic book distraction_? How did you know that Xavier wanted to kill me? And why did you take me away from the wedding? I know! It was because you and Jasper planned to kidnap Angela then and there at the wedding! You were actually _helping_ him!" Ben paused, out of breath, his face flushed with anger and sadness, "how could you, Jasper?"

Jasper used his influence, and Ben felt a wave of calm and understanding flow over him.

"Come on, Ben… let's get you home"

_To be continued…_

_Next chapter: Angela's Betrayal; coming up after Christmas._

_Merry Christmas, everyone!_


	7. Angela's Betrayal

"Silent Night

"Holy night

"All is calm, all is bright..." Angela sang to herself as she finished unpacking the last boxes into Ben and herself's new townhouse.

"Need any help?" Jasper asked, as he walked into her new room. Much to Ben's dismay, he and Alice had been staying with them until Xavier was caught.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Angela replied, although she was certain Jasper already knew it.

There was a sudden knock at the door, as Ben carried in the largest Christmas tree he could find, and pulled it in after him.

"Oh! Sorry I interrupted" Ben said in a particularly spiteful tone, in seeing Jasper and Angela together.

Ben struggled with the weight of the tree, and dropped it on his foot.

"Ow!" he yelled as he jumped around on one foot. The tree fell onto a table, snapping it in half. A vase fell to the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces. Ben tripped on the trunk of the tree, landing his arm in one of the glass shards.

"Ouch..." he muttered, standing up slowly. Angela ran to his side.

"Are you okay, Ben?"

Ben laughed half-heartedly, "Actually, I'm beginning to feel a lot like Be-"

"Bella!" yelled Edward's frantic voice as he entered the room with Bella. He held her arm tightly. Bella's nostrils flared and Angela took up a defensive position in front of Ben. Bella glared at Angela with hate and scorn, and Angela just looked frightened.

Bella made a sudden start in Ben's direction, but Edward pulled Bella back and Jasper was at her side in an instant. Bella was still glaring at Angela as she unwillingly left the room.

"What was that all about?" asked a confused Ben from behind Angela, "What did you do to Bella, Ang?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It was all a bit strange... and sudden, don't you think?"

Ben nodded, "Tell me about it. Ang, _is_ there something you're not telling me?" Ben looked into Angela's eyes, but she turned away. "Of course not, Ben. What a silly notion" she lied, and continued to unpack the boxes.

Jasper quietly opened the door and entered the room.

"Angela... can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked tentatively.

Ben frowned. "Of course not, Jasper. Can't you see she's busy?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Angela?"

Angela nodded, "Sure, Jasper."

Ben did not want to admit that he was jealous of anyone who came near Angela. Especially Jasper, when Ben recollected the earlier feelings of mistrust he had towards his best friend. Ben went to press his ear to the door to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Jasper's voice cane first, "...listen, Angela. I think you should consider telling Ben the truth about us" Ben's heart skipped a beat, and he felt a wave of ice cold anxiety flow over his soul.

_Jasper and Angela? _

"I don't know, Jas... It's such a big risk to take... it's dangerous"

"But it will save him a whole lot of pain and confusion later. He'll find out soon enough... Isn't it better he hears it from you?"

Ben pulled himself away from the door as a tear dripped down his cheek. His suspicions had been confirmed. Jasper had betrayed him.

But what hurt the most was that Angela had too...

Alice sat in the living room of the Cullen's house, thinking over all that had happened these past few weeks, and anticipating Ben's visit with slight malice. Ever since Jasper had started such a ridiculous friendship with a human, Alice and Jasper had spent little time together. First, Jasper had travelled to Rio and Russia to try and save him; he was now spending all his time at Ben's, watching out for Xavier's return. The fact that she couldn't see the wolves, or their mutant relative, was also tearing down Alice's self esteem. She felt so useless. Even her visions had been very unclear lately and she didn't know what to believe anymore.

Ben would be at their house in three minutes and forty five seconds, but he still hadn't decided what to tell Alice yet, leaving her very anxious about his news.

When Ben finally arrived, he tripped on the stairs. Alice was near bursting with impatience.

"Ben, what an unexpected visit. Is everything ok?" Alice questioned, trying to hide her anxiety. Something she wasn't particularly good at, considering Jasper usually did it for her.

"Um... Alice, there's something I need to tell you... Do you mind if I come in?" Ben stuttered, obviously as nervous as Alice was.

She led the way into the living room as they both sat on the couch.

"You see, Alice, I overheard something horrible this morning that may shock you. I hate to admit it, but I think it's true." Ben said, his voice quivering.

"Ange and Jasper... they've... well, they've betrayed us both. I think... I heard... the truth is, they're in love!" Ben's was in tears now, much to Alice's frustration. She needed to hear the rest of the story, before she jumped to any conclusions.

"Are you sure?"

"I heard them myself. They didn't know I was there. I'm so sorry, Alice, but I thought you had a right to know." Ben confided, still in tears.

So it wasn't Ben he was trying to save at all! It was Angela. Alice was shaking with hurt and fury at what Jasper had done. The whole situation was utterly unbelievable. A couple of years ago, Jasper couldn't even be around humans without the desire to drink their blood, and now he was befriending and falling in love with them? First Edward, now Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett should be warned. All these humans ever seemed to do was destroy lives.

"Just go, Ben" Alice whispered, trying to concentrate and ignore the battle raging inside.

"Uh Alice, are you going to be alright?" Ben asked as he had finally stopped crying and was scared Alice would do something drastic, especially with that look in her dark eyes.

"I said GO!" Alice shouted, the sound vibrating around the house.

Ben didn't need to be told a third time. He sprinted out the door and into his Dodge Neon, unsure where he should go now. Alice crumpled onto the floor in silence, a vision forming in her mind. Jasper and Angela would pay, and so would the rest of humankind...

In Volterra, Italy, a meeting was about to be held.

"Calm down, everyone. Be quiet! Aro will be here soon!" said Jane as she walked into the centre of the conundrum. The vampires were shocked at what they had heard during the past year.

"Silence!" an eerie voice echoed through the hall. A transparent-skinned individual, dressed in long, flowing robes, stepped out of the shadows. A hushed silence fell upon the room.

"Thankyou, my dear Jane. I can always depend on you to maintain some sort of order around here" Aro stated calmly. Jane nodded serenely and took her place, standing next to her brother Alec.

"Aro, the hybrid cannot be found. It appears his powers are greater than our own. He is some sort of anomaly - " started Demetri, a tall, dark vampire in black. Aro silenced him with a wave of the hand.

"Now, now Demetri. I called this meeting so that I could speak, not to hear you do so" explained Aro, an otherworldly expression passing over his extraordinary face.

"As you have all undoubtedly heard, the evil hybrid Xavier who has escaped our grasp for twenty years has finally re-emerged, only to crawl back into the subterranean shadows. Xavier Ivanov is not to be trusted. He is an evil thing, a creature that should never have come into being. Those responsible for his creation will be duly punished." Aro walked down from the tier, pacing amongst his worthy subjects.

"Even if I do not find Ivanov's creators, I want him dead or alive, but I want him brought to me immediately. Is that understood?" a confirmatory murmur spread across the room, "it is beyond my comprehension why a capable, talented group such as yourselves can find it so difficult to track a simple creature like Ivanov." Are turned to Demetri, "you call hium an anomaly, the way he doesn't show after all these years. I think you are not trying hard enough!"

"Jane!"

"yes, my lord?"

"You have never failed me. Not until now."

Jane's expression turned sour.

"This human, this... Angela. Why haven't you found her yet?"

"I haven't been looking for her."

"Well, you should have been. She must know more than we do, you could use your power to get itout of her."

"Yes, Aro. It will be my pleasure."

"Felix? Alec? Heidi? Marcus?" Aro asked, floating by each of the named.

"Use your gifts in whatever way you can. I want to know more about him. I want to know where he's been hiding all these years. Marcus, I want to find the strength of the bond between Angela and Ivanov. I have a feeling Xavier's connection with the Cullens is more than coincedental. I want that investigated too." The crowd murmured. Gianna, the newest addition to the Volturi, walked slowly up to their leader.

"Aro, in three days time, Xavier will be paying us a personal visit." Gianna's green human eyes had been transformed into a milky red-white. As a newborn, she was trusted by none of the Volturi, and her gift had not been fully realised.

Aro's papery forehead creased. "How do you know this, Gianna?"

"i think I've relised my gift. It seems Alice Cullen is not the only one who can see the future. I could tell you everything that was going to happen in the world, within a space limit of three days."

A light smile formed on Aro's lips, "How impressive. Your gift will prove invaluble to the Volturi's causePerhaps even more valuable than Jane's."

Jane glared at Gianna. She didn't like the thought of replacement. Gianna smiled back with ease, knowing for certain she would never be the favourite again.

Jane mentally noted what she would do tomorrow night; kill the newborn Gianna. It would be easy. Too easy


	8. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

A taxi skidded through the icy winter streets of Port Angeles's main highway, as Jacob Black waited nervously in the back seat, travelling closer towards Forks and the Reservation, and confronting the pack. It would have been quicker and cheaper to run home in his wolf form, but Jacob convinced himself he wanted his return to be a surprise. Still, he couldn't ignore the voice in the back of his head whispering his true motivations, as he couldn't risk anyone figuring out what triggered his return.

Instead, Jacob thought over his journey, particularly his stay in St. Petersburg…

_After seeing Bella's transformation Jacob was filled with rage and disgust. His Bella, best friend and true love had just turned into his ultimate rival. And then she had the nerve to tell him she still loved him! That he should come back to Forks! Jacob sprinted away from Xavier's house thinking it over, still in his human form. _

_That creature wasn't Bella, he shuddered, remembering her icy touch, and she must be eliminated. He began to formulate a revenge plan, situated around Forks to channel his fury. It was then the reality of his situation hit him. He had been tricked into travelling to Russia, and was now stranded; underage and penniless, and fuelled only by a growing hate. He wasn't watching where he was going, but just kept running, as if trying to escape from his troubles. A torturous cry caused him to focus, where he discovered he was at the beach, and off in the distance, a gang of pirates were attacking a small fishing boat. _

_Seeing such evil, a thought crossed Jacob's mind. _

_**Why did he always have to be so nice? **_

_**Jacob Black, werewolf and protector against vampires.**_

_Well he was done. Being kind had brought him nothing but pain, so he decided to try a different tactic. He would join these pirates and sail the seas, back to America, evoking terror wherever he went. _

_Before he knew it, Jacob was swimming across the ocean, adrenalin pumping through his body. _

_In no time at all he was climbing up the side of the fishing boat, where the pirates were now surrounding their victims. Jacob jumped onto the deck, as silently as he could and, using his height, he peered over the gang seeing, what appeared to be, a group of men on their knees, begging for their lives. _

_Jacob cleared his throat, to attract their attention. _

"_Um…I'd like to join, your, uh… gang of pirates?" he mumbled, heading towards the group, all of them staring in disbelief._

_Looking down, he saw the victims, only they weren't kneeling but standing; it appeared they were all dwarves. Or leprechauns. _

_Looking at the sight, Jacob began to laugh in shock, as the entire group stood staring at him. _

_He was interrupted, however, by a large blow to the head from behind him. _

"_Oh man!" Even though he healed incredibly fast, it still hurt in the moment; the force would have knocked any mortal out. _

_He was so mad at the pirate, and Bella, and the pack, and the world in general that revenge overflowed him and so he went for the closest source. He returned the gesture, instantly knocking out the man who had hit him. He was then attacked, by several men at once, but they were no match for his strength or force, even with their weapons, and it wasn't long before all of them lay unconscious, scattered across the deck. _

_The dwarves stood huddled together, not sure who to be more scared of. _

_Jacob didn't know how long they stood standing there, him still seething, with his arms in a defence position and the dwarves paralysed in fear. _

_It was getting darker though, and soon enough Jake collapsed onto the floor exhausted, depressed and crying. He was vaguely aware of some scuffling around him and several shadows circling him, but Jacob didn't care. He just wanted to sleep. _

_He had woken up stiff and sore, in a bed far too small, crushing his hopes it had all been a dream. Walking out into the bright sunlit deck, Jacob saw 7 little bodies scurrying around, setting up fishing nets, tying knots, steering the boat, but they all froze when seeing him. _

"_Uh. Hi?" Jacob questioned and was at once bombarded with questions and thanks all talking over each other. One of them gave a loud whistle and they all quieted. _

"_Thankyou for rescuing us from the clutches of those evil pirates. If there is anything we can ever do for you, we would gladly repay the favour. I am Jehu, and these are my brothers. We are on our way to America, in search of a sacred treasure our fore-fathers have left us. Who are you?"_

"_Jacob, Jacob Black"_

"_Jacob Black" they all repeated with awe._

"_Uh, well, if you're going to America, I might as well come along. I have… business to attend there." Jacob answered, thinking if he had finally lost his mind, he may as well make the most of it. _

_They all cheered and it was settled as they started their way across the sea. _

_Jacob Black with the Seven Dwarves… _

Looking back now, he still couldn't believe it, but here he was, 2 weeks later, now arriving at La Push.

In Forks, Angela and Ben sat together in their new home, on a large, comfy sofa in front of a small TV. Angela had forced Ben to watch 'The Phantom of the Opera', a film she had watched many times but Ben hadn't even heard of.

They had eaten Chinese takeaway, and Angela had spent half an hour on the phone speaking to her parents and brothers. Angela just finished her conversation, placing the phone next to her plate on the table.

Ben had tried to put Angela's betrayal to the back of his mind, but unsuccessfully. He swallowed his apprehension and bravely addressed her.

"Angela?" Angela, chewing on some chicken, turned to him with a look of surprise. Something in his tone made her worried.

"Yes Ben?"

Ben paused for a moment. The tension in the air seemed tangible, "This afternoon, with Jasper… I thought I heard … I mean I did hear…" he cut off, his pale face gone red, "are you with Jasper?"

Angela froze, her purple eyes widening in confusion

"With Jasper…? What on earth do you mean?"

Ben sighed deeply, "I mean if the answer is yes I won't mind. I mean offcourse I will mind. But I support whatever decision you make, because I love you, Ange-"

"What do you mean, with Jasper?" Angela interrupted again.

"Do you love Jasper?"

…

There was a long, tedious moment of silence that seemed to go on for an age. Suddenly, Angela laughed. She laughed so hard that tears sprung to her eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a frown.

"You are! Of course I don't love Jasper! The only person I could ever love is you!" She threw her arms around him. Ben felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Soon enough, Angela had turned The Phantom of the Opera on and they listened to the incredible opening song.

As soon as the shock of Ben's question and suspicions wore off, Angela began to concentrate on the movie. The Phantom, alone and hurt at Christine's betrayal, was knelt over a rose on the snow.

"I gave you my music…made your song take wing…and now, how you've repaid me…denied me and betrayed me… You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!" Angela felt tears in her eyes, and fear in her heart.

The Phantom reminded her of someone else, lost and alone on that stormy Christmas Eve.

Xavier Ivanov.

"Which way from here" the taxi driver grunted at him.

Jacob looked out the window to see the small houses and trees that lined the streets of La Push.

"Uh… take the next left up the hill" Jacob spluttered, heading towards his father's house. As they pulled up into the driveway, Jacob paid the driver and walked up the path, gently knocking on the door before turning the handle and walking inside.

Billy Black sat in the living room alone watching TV, and fumbling with the remote.

"Dad!" Jacob choked out, his voice filled with tears.

"Jacob?" Billy questioned, rolling around and seeing his son, instantly dropping the remote, tears forming.

"About time, about time…" he repeated, as Jacob felt his spirits rise for the first time in a long while.

"What took you so long? Where have you been?" Billy heaved, still in a state of disbelief.

"The pack hasn't heard from you in weeks!"

"That doesn't matter anymore, I'm back now. And as long as all goes well, I'm here to stay." Jacob reassured, embracing his dad.

"As long as I have my revenge" he finished in his head, eyes flashing with vengeance.

Jacob talked to Sam and urged him to hold a tribal meeting at La Push Beach that night, even though it was Christmas Eve. The night air was still and cool, and an eerie fog seemed to creep out from the ocean.

Jacob stood before the rest of the pack, who had all grudgingly turned up, curious to see their fellow wolf again, and interested to hear what he had to say.

Emotions had been boiling up inside Jacob for weeks; sadness, anger, frustration… but most of all, hate.

"Everyone," started Jacob, in his loud, booming voice of authority that somehow lacked the warmth of what it had before he left, "for centuries, our tribe and the Cullens have waged a cold war, and I think it is time we brought in some heat"

A loud murmur spread through the pack.

"I have finally returned after a long journey, and I have come back to you with a whole new perspective. A new way of looking at the vampires, which for three years I have put up with."

Paul and Sam exchanged shocked glances.

"Bella has turned into one of them" he stated bluntly, all emotion gone from his voice. The wolves were silent.

"I have come back to you with not only this information, but also that a werewolf/vampire hybrid named Xavier Ivanov, has imprinted on Bella's best friend, Angela Weber…" he told the whole story to the unsuspecting werewolves, who were furious. Paul shook in anger, and Sam's eyes narrowed with hate. Emily put her hand on Sam's arm.

"What do you propose we do about it?" asked Embry with a frown.

Jacob answered, "The only thing we can do. We kidnap Angela and hand her over."

"To who?" the question hung in the air.

"Some people who want to get their hands on Xavier. An elite group of vampires in charge; The Volturi"

Paul erupted into his wolf form, and sped off into the distance, howling ferociously.

"But why Jacob? It isn't worth it!" exclaimed Seth from behind Sam.

"It is worth it, I assure you. If Angela isn't handed over we'll have both Xavier and The Volturi on our backs, which is much worse. We need to show some backbone, do what we must do."

The meeting concluded not long after.

The verdict decided. The wolf pack would give Angela to the Volturi, if necessary, and a main priority established; find out how such a creature could be created.

After the meeting, Jacob stood in front of the ocean, looking into the horizon.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do we do about the Cullens?" he asked, already knowing the answer; Jacob's burning eyes spoke the truth.

"I need to kill Bella"

"Here, I'll get this" Ben said as he took their plates back to the kitchen, leaving Angela to her thoughts; she often wondered what she would ever do or say if she ever saw Xavier again. Even after what he had put her through, she didn't blame him at all, and some small part inside of her wondered what would have happened if there was no Ben, and she hated herself for thinking so.

In the kitchen, Ben washed and dried the plates, contemplating what he should do about Angela. She had been acting very strange around him recently, and if she really wasn't having an affair, Ben wondered what else it could be.

The storm raged on, more ferocious than before, and Ben looked out the window, to examine the damage.

At that moment, a streak of lightning lit up the sky, illuminating what Ben thought was Xavier, soaked through from the rain.

Ben shook it off as his imagination, but headed back to Angela to make sure all was well.

"Angela?" Ben yelled, hurrying back to the living room, where she remained, safe on the couch.

"What's up Ben?" Angela asked, switching off the movie, as she was worried by his tone.

"I was just making sure you're still here, but Angela, can we talk. You've just seemed kind of… distant lately." Ben said, choosing to confront her openly to avoid another misunderstanding.

"Actually Ben, it's about Xav-" But Ben never heard the answer as a loud thump from the roof cut her off.

"What was that?" Angela said, frightened.

"It's probably just the storm."

But again there was another thud, and Angela and Ben jumped up and stood huddled together in the centre of the room.

The noise echoed at an even beat throughout the room until suddenly, it stopped, leaving the couple frozen in their fear.

The silence continued until they heard a rustling noise behind them.

Ben and Angela both turned around in time to see a figure gracefully drop down the fireplace and onto the floor.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! I want you for Christmas!" Xavier yelled pointing at Angela.

Ben didn't take long to react.

"If you want Angela, you'll have to kill me first." He yelled, picking up a fire poker threateningly and quickly kissing Angela on the lips.

"I just might." Xavier shouted before grabbing his knife and attacking Ben, holding it to his throat.

"Ben!" Angela cried, terror filling her voice.

"Let him go! Please! Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Angela! I love you, don't you understand?" Xavier questioned zealously.

"Ever since I first saw you, I can't sleep, or feed, or feel, all I can think about is you. We are meant to be together, can't you see that?"

Angela stood in a state of shocked horror.

"And watch while you kill more innocent people?"

"I'm not like that anymore" Xavier swore.

"Nobody else has to die if you come with me. We can have an eternity together."

Ben struggled against the knifepoint.

"Don't… do it … Angela" he choked out, seeing Angela's contemplation.

"I can't. I love Ben, he's 1000 times kinder, and funnier, and smarter, and… he's the best fiancé anyone could wish for." Angela was crying now.

"And you'll never change. You don't love me, you just think you do." Xavier stood, shocked and hurt.

"How can you even say that, Angela? I would do anything for you."

"Then prove it to me now, and let Ben go." Angela reached up and touched Xavier's cheek.

As Ben fought against the knife, it lightly scratched Ben's throat, and a single drop of blood escaped his neck, and to Xavier, the scent was almost too much to endure.

He flung Ben into Angela's arms, both of them crying in shock and relief, as Xavier flinched back, finding it hard to concentrate, through the tormenting scent and the hatred he felt at Ben for ruining everything.

"I've finally learnt to love someone, and you have taken that away from me. You think I can just get over you? Find someone else?" Xavier was whispering angrily at Angela, afraid to breathe again, for fear of destroying what little affection Angela might still have for him by devouring her 'boyfriend'.

"I know I can't have you in this life, not with Ben Cheney here. But I will not, can not live without you. I will love you always, Angela."

With that Xavier transformed into his wolf form and bounded out the front door and down the street, tears blending with the rain and soaking him almost instantly. Angela stared at the open door, and heard a wolf howl in the distance. It was the loneliest sound she had ever heard.


	9. Part Two

Part 2

Xavier Ivanov ran through the rain, ignoring the wet feeling on his face but drowning in sorrow. Angela had finally lost all meaning to him, and all he could feel was sharp, burning pain that made him numb all over.

He stopped under a large tree, sheltering himself, preparing himself for what was to come. Shivering in the cold and wet, Xavier did not think it strange he was reacting like a human. Ever since he had met Angela, he had changed as a person. Inside, he felt pain like he had never felt before. He was shivering, half with cold, half with fury.

How could Angela have hurt him like that?

Xavier reached into his backpack and folded out a piece of paper and a pen. He began to scrawl his torment onto the battered page:

To the Cullens, and the Quileutes:

I loved Angela with all my heart, and she has betrayed me. When I saw her in Ben Cheney's arms, I knew that I alone could never make her happy. However much I tried, I was always beaten back by Angela and her Ben. She doesn't love me, she said.

I doubt she ever could.

So now I leave, on my own for the rest of my like, a life that is over. I will leave you all in peace, as I go to Volterra, Italy. They will be expecting me.

From

Xavier

What the Cullens, Angela and the Quileutes did not know was that Xavier was not going to Italy to kill himself.

He was planning something much more lethal.

The following day, Ben and Angela, although shaken, decided to attend Christmas lunch at the Cullens' house. Ben pulled up in the driveway and sat for a moment before turning to Angela, who had been quiet ever since the events of Christmas Eve.

"Are you okay, Ange?" Ben asked softly, placing his hand over hers.

"Yes…" she started, looking out the window. "No"

"It's okay, Angela. Xavier's gone. For all we know, he could be dead –"

"–no!" burst Angela, throwing her head to her hands, tears streaming down her face. Ben was alarmed, and put an arm around her.

"Angela… seriously, let's talk this out –"

"- Don't you see, Ben? It's all my fault! I've killed him! I killed Xavier. I'm a murdered!"

Ben was anguished at Angela's display of emotion over another man.

"No, Angela…no…" he comforted. "It wasn't your fault at all…"

"I'm heartless. Don't defend me, Ben. You're too good for me."

Ben looked sidelong at Angela, "Is that all you're distressed about?" he asked as Angela met his eyes.

"No. There's something else." Angela reached into her handbag and took out a rose, tied with a black ribbon.

"It was on my bed last night. With this as well." Angela's voice cracked as she opened a small box which contained a diamond ring.

"I think he planned to propose. My window was open and I saw him walking away into the rain… Oh Ben, how could I have done this?" Angela cried into his shoulder, while Ben comforted her as best he could, while inside he felt pure anguish, that Angela could really love that monster, and worry she would choose Xavier over him given her choice again.

"I'm okay now, let's just go inside. It is, after all, Christmas." Angela said, as optimistically as she could manage.

Emmett answered the door, surprised, and looking very on edge.

"Ben, Angela. Uh. Merry Christmas?"

"Merry Christmas Emmett" Angela shyly replied. "But not for everyone. Xavier's back." she sighed.

Emmett muttered "Yeah, we figured" handing Angela the note, causing fresh tears to flow again.

"What's the Volturi?" Ben queried, as Angela subtly shook her head, as Ben still knew nothing of their fantasy world. Angela had heard horror stories about them from Bella, and couldn't bear the thought of Xavier among them.

Before Emmett could come up with something though, Jasper bounded down the stairs.

"Alice is missing!" he cried out.

Ben forgot about the Volturi and was overcome with guilt and shame, he couldn't bare to confess. Plus, he still didn't trust Jasper.

"What if Xavier's taken her? Maybe he wants them both to join? What if he's killed her?" Jasper questioned.

"Calm down Jasper. Maybe she's just gone hunting, or shopping?"

"Then why can't she see us worrying…"

Ben took advantage of their arguing. It was a distraction against his sweating forehead and slight shaking.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." he said, but no one was listening, so he went outside to think.

_Could what I did really send Alice away?_ he thought, remembering that look in her eyes.

_Where was Alice now?_

Alice swept through the trees of the lush Australian bush, hearing the high pitched buzz of cicadas in her ears.

She came to a small clearing, where a large yellow house stood ominously. Alice ran to the door and wrenched it from its hinges in her rage, hearing the screams of the inhabitants as the small, pale, black-eyed vampire lunged at one of the helpless humans.

"What are you doing?" yelled a man with grey, curling hair, cowering in fright.

Alice looked up with blood stained teeth and gave an evil smile, "I'm turning your family into newborn vampires… So I can get revenge"

The man blinked, "but why in Appin?'

"I have a friend-" Alice pushed the body off her and onto the floor, where she twisted and turned in burning agony.

The man took one last look at his family, only his wife was left with him. She ran behind him. He pushed her to Alice.

"Here, take her, not me!" he exclaimed, sprinting into the distance without a backward glance. Alice smiled, and then began the pursuit.

Hannah Oaktree drove down Appin's main street. It was a "busy" highway lined with trees, so if one should swerve, they would smash headlong into a tree and die. The death count was always rising, about four every three months.

This particular morning was sunny, and Hannah hummed to herself cheerily. Suddenly, she glanced up at the death count. It had risen by four. Four people in one day.

Angela and Ben sat together a little awkwardly at the Cullen's dinner table. The chicken was burnt, the ham was cold and tasteless and the turkey was slowly being chewed by ben. Edward seemed to be staring Rosalie down, who had an obvious pout on her face. Ben found it very strange that none of the Cullens had touched their food.

"So…" he began, nervously, breaking the silence, "Is anyone going to eat?" As if a switch had been turned on all the Cullens began to eat, less than enthusiastically. Edward had followed Xavier's scent to a dead end, and Ben took their sullen mood on Alice's disappearance, still trying not to think about what he had done.

"Where's Bella?" Ben queried, attempting to make conversation.

"Uh, she's sick." Edward replied, as the silence continued, excepting the clattering knives and forks.

It was going to be a long day…

Jane walked out into the moonlit town square of Volterra, where she had followed Gianna.

Jane twitched her nose, surprised not to see the hooded figure writhing and screaming in pain.

"What the…" Jane thought, attempting to approach Gianna, but finding she was paralysed.

Gianna turned around and walked up to Jane, taunting her.

"You really are just as stupid as I imagined."

Jane fought through her state, proving it useless.

I saw your plots of murder, long before you decided it yourself. My new power is proving to be quite priceless, really. Only, of course, what I see can't be changed. So, if I saw me, maybe, killing you, I would have no choice but to obey." Gianna lectured, striking a match, holding it close to Jane's face.

"Cool power, huh?" a man's voice echoed through the square, as an Englishman, with sandy blonde hair and dark red eyes walked importantly towards them, kissing Gianna passionately.

"This is my lover, Charles. We met on a mission last month in England."

"Pleasure to meet you." Charles said, as Gianna and the man burst into a deep, sinister laugh for some minutes, until Gianna whispered "you should probably unfreeze her mouth now" into Charles' ear.

Jane let out a cry of anguish, and it seemed her state was slowly draining her energy.

"Are you… are you going… to kill me?" she panted out.

"Shhh… save your energy" Gianna cooed. "And would I kill you, Jane? We are on the same side, for now anyway. A few words of advice, however. You're going to have to cope with your jealousy, or else I see your future turning out very grim." with that, Gianna blew out the match, and the couple walked away, as Jane collapsed onto the pavement, and the sun began to rise.

"And you're sure Aro doesn't suspect?" Charles whispered.

"That's not the way my power works. No one will know, and everything is going according to plan." Gianna replied, hurrying away from the square as the sky burned red as blood with the sunrise.

Alice had seeked out her friend, Tristan, a very gifted vampire with a knack for creating newborns. Together, resisting the urge to kill, had bitten one hundred residents of Appin.

Alice was overly proud of herself. Her dream of taking revenge upon Angela and her ex lover, Jasper was nigh.

"We're nearly done. We'll be done in no time, Alice" assured Tristan, pulling his hat rim down.

"Yes…. nearly…" Alice trailed off, a vision began to reach her. Jasper in anguish at her leaving. Alice convinced herself he was just trying to trick her, to bring her back. She shoved the vision to the back of her mind, turning her sights on the next cowering victim…

Hannah Oaktree was in a panic. She threw her dusty suitcase from the top of her old wardrobe and onto her bed, where she threw as many items of clothes as she could. When she had finished, she struggled to do the zip up, and sat on the top of it to squeeze it shut. gasping for breath, she reached for her phone and dialled

"Hello, Angela? I'm coming to visit."

Bella lay on the soft, damp grass of her meadow, staring up at the sky, glad to have a moment to herself. Though she had to leave, to escape from the bloodlust for Angela and Ben, she also needed to escape her thoughts and confusion.

She had been dreaming of this life since she had first met Edward. Still, something had seemed wrong since that devastating day in Saint Petersburg, and Bella had been trying to hide her feelings from him, with little success. It was great to look up at the sky, and pretend she was still human and in love.

"Bella!" Edward yelled heading towards her as Bella jumped up. They embraced, Bella less than enthusiastically.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Ben and Angela finally left. Why? Aren't you glad?" Edward replied.

Bella stood, not knowing what to say.

"Um… Of course, it's just that I haven't had much time to myself lately." Bella stammered, unconvincingly.

"Bella, I know you. What's happening?"

"Edward, we need to talk. I think, I think we need some time apart."

"Well how much time? I mean I'm willing to wait. I just want you to be happy."

Bella smiled at him, wishing she didn't have to do this, still unbelieving at why.

"I'll miss you." Edward said again, betraying his hidden hurt, as Bella walked away, trying very hard not to look back.

Ben sat next to Angela on the couch and pulled out a piece of paper from the table.

Angela was curious, "what's that, Ben?"

"Just something I… er… made for you, to make you feel better. Sorry if I copied you a bit:

Angela, after all that we've been through,

You know that I'd do anything for you.

Words cannot express our unending love,

I hope peace flies to you like a white dove.

I'll go with you wherever you may go,

Of my promises I hope you will know

In rain or shine I will be here to protect

May our love never, ever be dissect (ed)

Of this I must confess: you are the best!

Your company makes me feel very blessed.

The darkness and shadow Xave brought with him

Made our love's candle grow stead'ly dim

Angela, Angela, Angela, Ange,

The one, the only, my love!

Angela laughed, "thanks, Ben… It was a much better sonnet than mine.: Ben could sense the sarcasm in her voice, but was pleased with her response nevertheless. But something had been missing from Angela since Xavier had left, as if a part of her heart had left with him.

Now, Ben could see Angela's blank expression as she stared off into space.

Xavier swiftly dodged the crowds of people at the Italian airport. His eyes showed a burning determination that made passer-by's turn for a second look. But he was determined to not get distracted. He was on a direct route to Volterra.

Suddenly he realised his thirst. He scanned the crowds hungrily, searching for a lone figure. A young girl stood on the edge of an abandoned building, anxiously glancing at her watch every now and then. She was of Greek and Irish appearance, and was wearing a yellow shirt and jeans.

Xavier tried to change his intense expression, placing a fake smile in his face as he walked over to her. She flinched as she took in his dangerous countenance and untidy clothes and hair.

"Hello" said Xavier, a little off key. The girl decided to ignore him, as Xavier expectantly stared at her.

"What's your name?"

"er… Rosanna" she replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you late for something…? I couldn't help but notice you glancing at your watch so anxiously."

Rosanna stared at him, "Yeah. I need to be in the city in five minutes. There's no way I'll be there in time catching the bus now"

Xavier nodded slowly, a plan forming in his twisted mind.

"I texted my boyfriend to drive me, but he hasn't replied."

"Well, I could drive you" he said, a little determinedly. Rosanna frowned. "No, thank you." she said, as politely as possible. Xavier nodded. So, if she wouldn't come with him, he'd have to take her by force. Xavier looked around. Fortunately for him, the crowd had thinned. Xavier grabbed Rosanna by the arm and pulled her around the corner.

When Xavier re-emerged into the light, the dark patches had disappeared from his eyes. He was ready to confront the Volturi.

Edward sat on his black sofa, banging his head against the wall. Heavy metal music rang through the room, and the rest of the house, on maximum volume. It had been three days since Bella had left, and Edward was in no clean shape. He grunted in frustration, then went back to his head banging. He couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

_Where was she? Was she safe? Had she reformed her diet? _He would never forgive himself if that were true. _Was that __dog__ with her? _He couldn't escape.

"Do you mind?" Rosalie stood in the doorway, staring angrily at Edward.  
"Jasper's feeling enough negative emotion without you multiplying it, and will you turn that down?" she yelled at him. Edward grabbed the closest thing near him, which happened to be the stereo remote, and through it with all his force. Rosalie caught it gracefully, turning off the sound.

"There, much better." she cooed. Edward glared at her.

"Oh great! Poor, masochistic Edward all over again. Does that even hurt?" She asked of his head-banging.

"I'm trying to get out of my thoughts" he grumbled. as Rosalie sat down on the couch.

"No wonder she left you, psycho. I'm sorry but you've got to get over this. Bella will come back when she's ready, but if she comes back and sees this –" Rosalie gestured to the disarray of Edward's room and Edward himself.

"Well…. Just give her some time." she left the room, leaving Edward and his thoughts behind him. He would get his act together and wait.

Xavier stood panting in the deepest, darkest prison of the Volturi's castle, recovering from one of Jane's torturous attacks. scape would have been so simple, but he needed the Volturi's help if he ever wanted to reclaim Angela, and so he waited in the dungeon, enduring Hane's wrath while the Volturi determined his fate, and whether they would assist his plan.

He heard the door creak open, and Jane walked down the steps towards Xavier, as he braced himself for the imminent pain.

"Congratulations, 'were-vamp', the Volturi have decided to help you. Next month we will all travelto Forks, where you will be reunited with your beloved 'Angela'." Jane said, in a particularly mocking tone.

"Aro will be down any minute to speculate with you." At that moment, there was a rattling from above, and Jane moved to leave.

"It looks like we'll be spending even more time together" she whispered, she blew him a kiss, and walked out the door.

**1 month later**.

The army of newborns, disrupted from their training, gathered around Alice and Tristan, waiting to see the cause for the meeting.

"Over the past few weeks…" Alice began, "we have trained you to fight the best of your ability, fed you and taught you the laws of our world. And now, it is time to put our plan into action! Tomorrow we will swim to America. Drink up and rest! You may disperse."

The newborns went back to their training, talking politely as Tristan went to speak to Alice.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Of course, I just want this to be over" Alice replied as Tristan gently kissed her cheek. Alice turned away.

"I'm sorry, but as soon as I've got my revenge, you can erase my memories and we can be together" Alice said, seeing the hurt in Tristan''s eyes, and they walked off to prepare for the next day.


	10. The Meadow

The Meadow

Hannah and Angela met up at the airport, and Angela noted that Hannah looked wide eyed and dishevelled.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked suddenly.

"It's a long story. Everyday I would pass the population sign in Appin, and it was declining…"

"So? People die on motorways everyday" retorted Angela, calmly.

"But this was different… about 20 people died everyday… soon all my neighbours had disappeared… Appin was like a ghost town" Hannah's distress was evident – Angela took her by the arm, "come on, Hannah. Let's go for a walk."

Bella had made up her mind. She loved Jacob. Now, using her great sense of smell, Bella began to track him. He was near the clearing, in Forks forest. Her mind was focussed only on him, so warm, tall… dark, intense brown eyes like chocolate. She realised she had love dhim all along. Who cared that she was a vampire? After she confessed her undying love, he would leave his troubled thoughts behind and marry her. Bella would divorce Edward and have a happy ending. She came steadily nearer…

Jacob Black stood in the centre of the meadow, feeling the sunlight on his skin. He envisioned the time when he, Sam, Paul and Embry had saved Bella from the vampire Laurent. They had come just in time to save her from certain death. This time, Jacob thought sourly, he was too late. Jacob looked forward to when he would burn Bella's remains, and this intensity burned in his eyes.

Angela took Hannah's arm in hers, and she acted as counsellor to her cousin, as they walked down the path to Forks Forest.

"I'm so sorry to intrude on you and Ben… especially since you only just moved in. Give me a week to find some accommodation."

"Nonsense, Hannah" replied Angela, "stay as long as you want."

Hannah smiled, "thanks Angela"

Angela smiled back, "let's go for a walk in the forest" she suggested. Hannah looked at the lush forrest and the storm that hovered ominously overhead.

"I hope we don't get attacked by a wolf or something"

Angela laughed off her feeling of uneasiness. "It's okay. Forks Forest is perfectly safe."

Bella stood at the edge of the meadow, half hidden in shadow and ferns. She saw Jacob's tall form, gazing into the distance. Ever since Bella imprinted on him, she realised she had been wrong all along. Edward was not the one for her, and she should not have married him. As a friend, Edward would stay, but she wanted Jacob for herself. Suddenly she smelled humans, and shrank further into the undergrowth.

Angela and Hannah also came to the edge of the meadow.

"That's funny. I never knew there was a meadow here" mused Angela, half to herself.

"It's gorgeous" replied Hannah, who then caught sight of Jacob, "Who's that?" she asked suddenly.

Angela also spotted him.

"Jacob?" she called. Grudgingly he turned around.

"Leave me alone." he replied, hurt evident in his voice.

Meanwhile, Bella had been trying to ignore the scent of humans, trying to force herself away from devouring them then and there. Some part of her remembered Angela as her best friend, but the other human she could probably spare. Bella studied the other human, and with sudden dread, fury and hate Bella realised what had happened. Hannah had looked up into Jocob's eyes, and he into hers, and something had clicked. Jacob had imprinted, Bella could tell.

Jacob's immeasurable sadness had turned to hope as he gazed into Hannah's eyes, but suddenly he heard a low, threatening hiss. He turned on his heel and glimpsed the one being in the world he truly hated.

Bella prowled around jacob, trying to get closer to Hannah. Suddenly, she lunged. Hannah screamed and Jacob slammed into Bella's ice cold, hard form with a thud.

Jacob growled at Bella, shaking with fury.

"What's your problem, Isabella?" he snarled.

Bella flinched despite herself.

"I love you, Jake" she said passionately, ignoring the cowering humans behind him. Jacob was determined not to care about Bella.

"So you keep telling me. But it doesn't matter now. I hate you. And you know what that means?–"

"Jacob, I've imprinted on you!" exclaimed Bella, and Jacob suddenly stood still.

"All the more reason for me to kill you." Jacob said in a low undertone, as he stepped towards her with fierce determination. Bella shrank back, half with sadness at Jacob's rejection, half with fear, as his looming form came nearer.

"Jacob… it doesn't have to be this way… You don't have to kill me" said Bella piteously knowing she could not put up a fight without hurting Jacob.

"I do have to kill you" replied Jacob sourly. "What? you're not going to fight me?" Jacob mocked, grabbing Bella's arms and shaking her to reinforce the point.

"No" she whispered, defeated, looking into the eyes of her executioner.


	11. Homecoming

Homecoming

Ben slipped out of his Dodge Neon, fumbling with the keys to lock it. They fell into the gutter and under the grate.

"Shoot" cursed Ben, getting down on his hands and knees, peering through the bars. Underneath was a long passageway which he could only see part of. His keys were right at the bottom of the damp concrete. Ben thought if he could move the grate he could jump down and climb back up again with his keys. Suddenly he saw two shadows flitting across the inner wall. Suddenly, the two shadows were accompanied by many, until a whole crowd of sullen, pale figures marched silently along. One figure was familiar to Ben – Alice.

Jacob erupted into his wolf form, shaggy brown fur glinting under the merciless sun. He was perilously close to Bella – less than a metre lay between them. His huge figure loomed over her, his brown eyes glaring into hers. Bella's mouth was dry. She would rather die at the hand of one she loved than live at all. Bella mouthed, "I love you" and closed her eyes, ready for the blows that would end her existence. She recalled Edward's musing: that there was no Heaven for vampires.

Definitely, Bella thought, there is no heaven without Jacob.

Suddenly, Bella realised she was not dead yet. She had had her eyes closed for near two minutes. She slowly opened them. Jacob, who had bounded off into the forest, had returned in his human form.

"I… I can't do it" whispered Jacob.

Tears formed in Bella's eyes. "Then can we… can we be together?"

Jacob paused, and then looked beyond Bella, into the horizon.

"No. I'm sorry, Bella… You're one of them, now"

Bella nodded, biting her lower lip. She knew the definite tone in Jacob's voice.

"What will I do without you, Jake?" Bella started, choking on her words.

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly, still deliberately avoiding Bella's gaze.

"There's always Edward"

Bella looked downwards, unable to hide her anguish now. She just didn't love Edward the same way, and she knew she could not live happily like she could have before he imprinted. Was she doomed to an unhappy existence for the rest of her 'life'? As a vampire, that seemed like a very long time.

Bella looked up at him again, "Just do it" she commanded. A wave of confusion spread across Jacob's face.

"What?"

"Kill me."

Jacob's expression turned to anger. "No, I'm not going to."

"But I can't live without you!"

"Then try!" he yelled, turning on his heel and running towards the trees, leaving Bella, crumpled in a sobbing heap in the middle of the meadow which once had been a source of such great happiness.

Ben sped across the streets of Forks, unsure of what he was going to do, but determined to right his wrong between Jasper and Alice. Driving down the path, Ben nearly collided with the Cullen's front gate.

"Jasper! Edward!" he cried out, as they appeared, almost inhumanly quickly beside him.

"I saw Alice! She was heading along Serena Avenue." before he could finish, they had raced into Ben's Dodge Neon, and backed out, as the rest of the Cullens jumped in, leaving Ben stranded.

"Oh Crumbs!" he muttered to himself, following after them on foot.

Angela pulled Hannah into her living room, and made her sit on the sofa.

"I think I'm having a nervous breakdown" she said, chuckling haphazardly.

Angela bit her lip. She had tried to pull Hannah away from the scene as soon as possible, but Jacob had already erupted into his wolf form.

"Er… do you want tea, or something?" Angela asked.

"Coffee, please" Hannah replied. Angela went back into the kitchen and got a mug out of the cupboard.

Slowly, Angela filled it up with boiling water. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

"It's okay, Hannah. Here's your coff-"

Angela broke off as she turned around and saw it was not Hannah who stood there.

The coffee mug dropped to the floor and hot coffee spilled out over broken shards.

"Angela." Xavier said quietly.

Angela was surprised to feel she was not upset or horrified at his sudden appearance in her kitchen. In fact, some part of her was relieved.

"I… I thought you were dead" she said monotonously.

"I couldn't bring myself to be separated from you" he explained, remaining motionless on the spot. They did not say anything after that, just stared into each other's purple eyes. The sun broke through the clouds, and beams of light covered Xavier's form from the window. Xavier's skin glittered in the light like diamonds.

Hannah burst into the room.

"Ange, have you-" she broke off as she saw Xavier. His fearsome appearance, teamed with his dazzling skin, had such a horrific effect on Hannah that she ran out of the room, screaming.

Xavier frowned.

"Oh no!" said Angela. "I've got to explain to her… I'll be right back!"

"Wait, Angela!" Xavier called, but she was already out of sight. Xavier did not want to let Angela out of his grasp again, and so he sped off in quick pursuit, but not before leaving a letter behind, wedged between _Twilight_ and _Coraline_ on the bookshelf, where it would gather dust.

Angela's bare feet stumbled over grass, ferns, dirt and stones on the forest floor.

"Hannah?" she called. "Hannah?"

Angela's voice seemed to echo amongst the tall green leaved trees. Suddenly, Angela heard a twig snap. Swiftly, she turned around.

A young, pale faced girl stood before her.

"Um… Hi" mumbled Angela, surprised she was not alone, "have you seen a girl walking around here?"

"No. Only you" replied the girl sweetly, almost angelically. She stared at Angela in silence, observing her from a distance.

"Well…" replied Angela uncomfortably, after a minutes silence, "I'll get going then-" she had begun to walk forward, but the girl barred her way.

"You're not going anywhere, Angela Weber, until I'm done with you." snarled Jane, and hit Angela with the full force of her ability, Angela crumbled to the grass, writhing in agony.


	12. The End

The Cullens ran through the forest, folowing Alice's scent, when they stumbled upon something familiar. Bella had not moved from her spot, but upon seeing them jumped up.

"Edward" she said, warmly. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme left to give the couple some privacy, leaving Edward standing there, awkwardly.

"Um, how are you?" he said unsurely. Bella could tell he still loved her, and that's what she needed at that moment: love, and forgiveness, and so she embraced him, and they walked towards the coming battle arm in arm.

The rest of the Cullens arrived at the meadow, to see Alice's army gathered. Jasper could hardly contain his relief, seeing Alice again. This quickly turned to betrayal, and jealousy as he saw Tristan.

Jasper ran out into the meadow, to demand an explanation from Alice.

"Alice!" he cried. "Where have you been? I've missed you so much! Who's this?" he questioned with slight malice.

"Save it Japer. I already know about your little affair! And really Jasper: Angela? She was our friend!" Alice replied, hurt.

"Angela? What do you mean…" Jasper hadn't realised his small crush was so obvious.

"Don't try and deny it. I've heard enough. Goodbye Jasper." Alice turned around, muttering a command to her army: "kill", and walked off with Tristan, ignoring the sounds of Jasper's screams.

100 angry newborns surged over to him, at Alice's command. Jasper looked up in horror at Alice, but her back was turned. She was looking concentratedly at Tristan, who had his hands on wither side of her face.

"No!" Jasper yelled, one hand outstretched.

A force pummeled him to the ground, but it came from the wrong direction. He looked up to see Edward leaning over him, a panic stricken look on his face as he looked around.

Disoriented, Jasper mumbled, "what happened?"

"Rosalie" Edward panted, face frozen

Jasper looked around Edward, and saw Rosalie being torn to pieces by the angry mob. Shocked, Jasper looked away.

Jacob ran through the trees in search of Hannah, to try and explain. He couldn't believe he had imprinted, never had he thought his love for Bella could just vanish, but on seeing Hannah, life without her seemed nonexistent. On his way however, he disocovered a pack of wolves growling at him. Recognising them, Jacob phased.

"The bloodsuckers have arrived!" Sam bethought him. Jacob pushed Hannah, quite difficultly out of his mind, and the pack ran together towards the battlefield.

Xavier caught up to Angela, to ffind his greatest nemesis torturing his greatest love. He was overcome by a deep, building rage, and so rushed to Angela's side.

"Get away from her, Jane." Xavier yelled with passion, pushing Angela behind him, as Jane refocused her energies on him instead.

"Xavier!" Angela cried in worry, still recovering from her attack.

"Stay back, Angela." Xavier spluttered through his screams.

Aro wandered over, appearing utterly calm, despite the chaotic scene forming around him.

"Jane… release." Aro said in a disapproving tone. "Go and bring me Jasper, I'd like to prove my theory." he commanded and Jane instantly obeyed. Xavier picked himself up, and passionately kissed Angela in relief, who was too bewildered to fight his advances.

Jasper struggled against Jane's iron grip as she pulled him over to Aro, and was now facing Xavier. Xavier glanced at Jane menacingly, taking a step closer to her.

"Stay there, Xavier, or I swear I will kill Angela" came Demetri's rough voice from behind. He subtly grabbed Angela's arm. Xavier snarled and lunged at Demetri, impervious to Aro's shouts.

"Stop! I order you, Demetri!" Aro shouted furiously.

Xavier bit hard into Demetri's arm, and pushed him sending him flying backwards.

"There has been too much bloodshed here today" Aro's cries were still ignored as Demetri's rage caused him to fight back.

"Stop!" cried Angela, who barred Demetri's way to Xavier. Xavier moved her to the side, "Angela, stay out of the-" he was cut off as Demetri attacked him from behind. He fell to the floor in a crumbled heap, black cape spreading around him on the grass.

"Xavier!" Angela yelled, running to his side. Xavier groaned, his face half covered with blood. His breathing was shallow and uneven, his eyes ppartially closed.

"Xavier… you're going to be alright…" he smiled weakly "I'm sorry Ange… for all the pain I've caused you…"

Her eyes filled with tears, "I do love you…"

Xavier smiled shortly, but it was short lived. Demtri hauled Xavier from the ground with a malicious smile.

"No, Demetri! Don't" Demetri decapitated Xavier, as Angela saw her dearest love torn to shreds before her eyes. She wailed in sorrow and terror, as the Cullens drew back in shock. The terror was finally over…

Or was it?

Jasper smiled appreciatively. Xavier had ruined his life and now he felt a strong sense of justice overcome him. Just as he was about to leave, to seek out Alice, Aro grabbed his arm, sucking in his thoughts with a satisfied expression.

"Just as I suspected…" Aro muttered. "You seem so pleased, Jasper, Xavier is dead." he said, speaking to the whole group.

"Well why shouldn't I be? Xavier has destroyed our family."

"Xavier is your family!" Aro yelled. "You are responsible for his haunted existence." The crowd was silent and utterly mesmerised.

"Thin back, Jasper. You weren't always with Alice, were you?" …

It was a lifetime ago, Jasper had come across a strange woman. He was at first repulsed by her. She was the first human he had not wanted to devour. But Jasper had built a connection with her, until one day she vanished…

Jasper realised now the symptoms of a werewolf. But she was only a carrier of the gene, able to pass it on…

"That's, that's impossible. Vampires can't have children! Werewolves, they no..!" Jasper muttered to himself, while the group watched him.

"He, he was, Xavier was my son… and you killed him!" jasper's voice turned to loathing, as he bounded towards Demetri, with the intent to kill. The fight started a chain reaction, as Alice's party were trained to kill, and could no longer contain themselves. Soon the four parties: of new-borns, werewolves, the Volturi and the Cullens, began a killer battle, with all unsure of who they were fighting, or what they were fighting for.

Angela slid away, running through the forest, in a crying passion.

"Angela! Angela, what are you doing here? You'll never believe what just happened to me. What's wrong?" Ben eventually noticed.

Angela smiled at his oblivious manner.

"Let's just go home, Ben." She took his hand, still crying and they walked through the forest, away from the vampires, the screams and the massacre raging behind them.

Bella sat in her house in front of the warm fireplace, higging herself as if she were holding herself together. She stared into the flames, but suddenly recoiled and looked away as she recalled the Hellfire she had felt in her veins as she unwillingly had turned into this monster. With a growing sense of relief, she was glad to have seen Xavier die. It was all his fault, now she could never be with Jacob, who was repulsed by her. Outside she could hear the pattering rain on the street.

The door opened in the hall and Charlie stomped into the living toom.

"Come on, Bella, it's late. Go to bed." he grumbled, taking a glass of water from the bench and leaving the room again.

She didn't look up at him, but her eyes were drawn back to the fire. All she could think of was Jacob and his warmth. Outside, the cold rain pattered helplessly on the window. Bella stared on, concentrating on its centre.

Bella realised that since she had become a vampire, she had been consumed with regrets, and still was. She could never be with Jacob, not just because he had imprinted on that despicable Hannah, but Bella was so despicable herself to him. Whenever she looked at him who she held dear to her heart, a part of her died insidem adding fuel to the fire of his hatred.

At least before Xavier's act of hunger, she had been happy. Happy with Edward, who Bella rarely even thought about anymore.

She hated the fact she had to spend so much time around humans, and particularly Ben's blood was appealing, but even Bella could not bring herself to murder her best friend's fiancee.

Bella rarely even spoke anymore, teffified of hearing the voice that belonged to the human Bella, the old version of herself that everyone loved. She wished Angela hadn't stopped Xavier… she would be better off dead, than alive with a tormented soul, alone. A knock on the door pulled her out of her reverie. She glanced at the clock – 1:00am. She rolled her eyes, already knowing who was there.

"Hello, Bella" Edward's voice greeted her as soon as she swung the door open. She nodded in reply. Edward noted the very dark patches under her eyes, making her look like an insomniac human.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, a little awkwardly. She shrugged, regaining her position in front of the fire. Edward stood by her.

"Look, Bella… things can go back to the way they were-"

"No, they can't!" she spat in a fierce whisper.

"I love you, Bella… that's all that matters-"

"What if I said I didn't love you?" she said quietly.

"I wouldn't believe you" Edward was adamant.

"I'm a freak"  
"Escuse me?"

"I'm like him, like… Xavier"

"No, you're not, Bella. He was… twisted, evil…"

"What was that brought on by? Loneliness. I'm lonely, Edward, and that isn't going to change"

"I know. I said I liked you human, Bell. But I've accepted the change. It makes no difference to me-"

Bella jumped up, "don't you see, Edward? I AM Xavier! It's histroy repeating itself. I'm not an ordinary vampire, like you. I'm a werewolf too, and I love Jacob!"

Edward frowned, the truth slowly dawning on him, "You imprinted on him, didn't you?"

She nodded, unable to speak through tears. Edward nodded again, slowly, and Bella knew he was in shock mode. Without saying anything wlse, Bella crumpled at the wall, a sudden headache overcoming her. It felt like she had just been bitten, fire flowing through her veins once more. She gasped sliding to the floor. Her mind was moving backward, skimming through the events of the past year… If only she had never become what she was, then she and Jacob could have been together forever…

A cape of spreading blackness fell over her, and a sinister face of evil appeared in her near vision, darkeining the window view of the street, rain momentarily streaked with black, and the figure disappeared.

The End

To be continued…


End file.
